Mr Brightside
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Kiba tinha de ser tão otimista, sempre? SasuKibaNeji. Desafio dos Triângulos Loucos proposto por Hiei.and.shino.
1. Chapter 1

**MR. BRIGHTSIDE**

**De: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Para: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Assunto: **Encontro.

Nossa, "encontro" soou tão gay. Mas, enfim. Hey, tava pensando, já que as férias começaram, nós poderíamos nos encontrar, não? Eu sei que nós nunca nos vimos, mas, bem, seria uma oportunidade.

Poderia ser hoje, sei lá. Que tal no shopping Konoha, às 15h30min?

Kiba.

-

**De: **Uchiha Sasuke

**Para: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Assunto: **(Resposta) Encontro.

"Encontro" soou gay, mesmo. Mas, ok. Tudo bem para mim, não vou fazer nada o dia todo mesmo. Principalmente porque aquele gay do meu irmão – Itachi (já lhe falei dele, certo?) – resolveu vir com uma das inúmeras garotas com quem ele sai pra cá. Dá pra ouvir barulhos do quarto dele.

Isso é nojento.

Mal posso esperar que 15h30min cheguem.

Sasuke.

-

**De: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Para: **Hyuuga Neji

**Assunto: **Encontro.

"Encontro" soa gay.

Mas, hey, quer ir ao shopping Konoha hoje, às 15h30min? Seria uma oportunidade para nos vermos pela primeira vez...

Mas outro amigo meu também vai, ok?

Kiba.

-

**De: **Hyuuga Neji

**Para: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Assunto: **(Resposta) Encontro.

Definitivamente soou gay. Mas, qualquer coisa é melhor do que ouvir os gritos da Hanabi no pé do meu ouvido. Já disse dela, não? A filha caçula do meu tio, a mimada chata.

Bem, vai ser legal. E, quanto mais gente melhor. Estou exausto de ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

Neji.

-

Kiba andou pelo shopping. Ainda faltava meia hora para o "encontro" com os amigos e ele estava ansioso. Não é todo o dia que você encontra seus "amigos virtuais", certo? Nunca tinha visto Sasuke ou Neji na vida, mas, pelas conversas, eles pareciam ser legais. Ao menos ele esperava que fossem.

Kiba passou a mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos, deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados e se dirigiu à entrada do cinema. Leu o nome dos filmes que estavam passando, nenhum parecia muito atraente, mas eles iriam assistir algum.

Ele sentou-se num banquinho que ficava na frente do cinema. Levantou a cabeça e, enquanto via o _interessantíssimo _teto do shopping, ficou pensando em quem encontraria.

Primeiro, veio Uchiha Sasuke na sua cabeça. Ele tinha um irmão mais velho, chamado Itachi. Sasuke reclamava desse irmão quase em tempo integral. Sasuke passava frieza, mas de uma forma que o fazia parecer legal. É, não dava para entendê-lo.

Depois, Hyuuga Neji. Ele morava com seu tio, Hiashi, já que seu pai – Hizashi – morreu quando ele era menor. Tinha duas primas, Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Hanabi. Hinata era calada, tímida e doce, Hanabi era o contrário, mimada e – nas palavras de Neji – estressante. Neji também tinha um jeito amigavelmente frio. É, eles se pareciam.

Kiba cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Por que os minutos demoravam tanto para passar? Era um tédio ficar esperando. Então, ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Kiba? – Era uma voz um pouco fria e baixa. Ele se virou e deparou-se com um par de olhos negros. Olhos negros... Ah, Sasuke tinha olhos negros. Quem tinha olhos perolados – o extremo oposto – era Neji.

- Sasuke? – O Inuzuka perguntou, só para confirmar. Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto e isso serviu como confirmação. Kiba definitivamente não comentaria aquilo e tentaria esquecer o que passou na sua mente naquele momento, mas ele havia achado Sasuke _bastante_ atraente. Os cabelos dele eram negros e levantados na parte de trás¹ e seus olhos eram como dois ônix brilhantes.

- Você chegou cedo. – Falou o Uchiha, sentando-se ao lado do Inuzuka. – Ainda faltam quinze minutos.

- Digo o mesmo para você. – Kiba falou, dando um sorriso. – Ah, esqueci de mencionar, eu chamei outra-

- Kiba? – Ouviu outra voz chamá-lo. Virou seu rosto para a direita, de onde vinha a voz.

Droga.

Outro amigo _bastante_ atraente.

Neji tinha cabelos castanhos que batiam um pouco abaixo dos seus ombros. Seus olhos eram grandes e perolados. Ele exibia uma expressão que não era nem séria nem risonha. Só... Amigável. Estranhamente amigável.

- Hyuuga? – Exclamou Sasuke, se levantando de repente. – _Esse _é a outra pessoa que você chamou? – O Uchiha olhou para Kiba, com acusação no olhar.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Kiba parecia confuso.

-... _Infelizmente._ – Falou Neji, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Sasuke.

- Se soubesse que você vinha, nunca teria aceitado esse convite! – Sasuke exclamou – Quer saber, Kiba? Perdi a vontade de ver o filme. Eu prefiro ouvir os barulhos do quarto do meu irmão a isso. – E virou-se, indo furiosamente em direção a saída do shopping. Kiba ficou atônito, olhando para as costas de Sasuke e depois para a expressão de desgosto que Neji tinha no rosto.

- Certo, alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo? – Kiba perguntou, levantando e olhando para Neji. O garoto olhou seriamente para Kiba.

- Nós... Tivemos uns probleminhas... Apaixonamos-nos pelo... Pela mesma pessoa. – Neji disse. Kiba murchou.

- Só isso? – Kiba parecia meio revoltado. – Vocês vão embora por causa de uma besteira dessas? Eu e um amigo meu já nos apaixonamos pela mesma garota uma vez e...

-... É diferente. – Neji interrompeu, lembrando-se de cabelos loiros e de um par de olhos azuis, balançando a cabeça em seguida. – Você não entenderia.

- Não acredito que você vai vir com esse papo de pai e filho. – Kiba exclamou. – O que pode ter sido tão horrível? Amores vêm e vão, mas amizade é pra sempre! – Continuou.

- ... – Neji não encontrou o que dizer. Mas, falar _o que_? Que não era bem uma garota, mas sim um garoto chamado Uzumaki Naruto por qual os dois haviam se apaixonado? Que os dois eram gays? Kiba poderia ficar com mais raiva ainda.

- Olha só, Neji, quando você e o Sasuke crescerem e resolverem isso, a gente combina de se encontrar de novo, ok? – Kiba resmungou, virando-se para sair, mas sentiu uma mão forte segurar no seu braço, virando-o em seguida.

Ao deparar-se com os brilhantes olhos perolados de Neji, sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Enrubesceu um pouco e olhou para o braço, onde a mão de Neji segurava. O Hyuuga percebeu isso e soltou, como se sua mão fosse queimar por ter feito isso.

- Olha, nos desculpe. – Neji falou, dando um passo para trás, para quebrar a proximidade com Kiba – Eu não queria que minha amizade com o Sasuke tivesse acabado, mas aconteceu. Não é minha culpa.

- Ok, ok... – Kiba parou e pareceu pensar um pouco. Um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios – Então, vamos ver que filme?

-

Sasuke se jogou na cama do seu quarto. Sua cabeça fervia. Por que Kiba tinha de ter chamado logo Neji? Por que ele e Neji tinham de ter se apaixonado pela mesma pessoa?

E, o principal, por que Kiba não saia de sua cabeça?

Era só se lembrar daqueles olhos castanhos que sentia seu estômago revirar.

Merda.

Conhecia bem aquilo. Era o mesmo que tinha sentido quando começou a achar que sentia "algo" especial em relação à Naruto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele.

E, ao lembrar do brilho nos olhos de Neji ao ver Kiba, ele pensou que isso não poderia acontecer... _De novo_.

-

Neji abriu a porta de casa, sorrindo. Já estava tarde da noite e, por sorte, Hanabi e Hinata dormiam. Hiashi havia viajado para os EUA, em negócios. O garoto foi andando silenciosamente em direção ao seu quarto, lembrando-se de como não se divertia assim há tempos.

Não se divertia assim desde que brigara com Sasuke.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos. Resolveu pensar na – ótima, diga-se de passagem – tarde que teve com Kiba. Assistiram o filme e foram para a praça de alimentação, lancharam e passaram o resto do tempo conversando e contando casos.

Queria ter combinado de se encontrar com Kiba antes, se soubesse que seria tão bom.

-

_¹- a famosa bunda de pato xD_

-

**N/A: **OMG! Arf, arf, arf. Acabei esse capítulo sob SUPER pressão. Arf.

Putz, saiu uma droga, mas eu não ligo xD

A ação começa no próximo capítulo...

... E, sim, com "ação", pensem besteira xD

Vejamos... Ah, Hiei-and-shino, como você me dá um shipper desses no desafio? E a gente só teve uma hora! Trágico!

Mas... Eu espero que você goste, Hee-sama.

E REVIEWS!

Tchau n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**MR. BRIGHTSIDE**

"Eu sou gay". Imaginou-se dizendo isso diversas vezes para Kiba, mas essas palavras pareciam horríveis demais para serem ditas. Talvez o amigo nunca mais olhasse na cara dele ao descobrir.

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente. Não era só isso que o preocupava. O fato de Neji ter tido muito mais contato com Kiba até agora era preocupante. O Uchiha ligou seu computador, entrou no MSN. Torcia para que Kiba estivesse on-line para poder pedir desculpas pela sua patética atuação no dia anterior.

Sorri quando viu que o amigo estava on-line.

_Sasuke says: _Ei, Kiba. Foi mal por ontem. Eu só... estourei. Desculpe.

_Tenho que mandar lavar o Akamaru says: _Sem problema. Eu sei como é se apaixonar pela mesma garota que um amigo... Nada agradável. Mas acho que você e o Neji podem superar.

Sasuke quase riu ao ler a parte do "pela mesma garota". Neji havia contado parte da história, mas não ela toda. Era melhor assim, claro. Sasuke sabia que Neji também deveria estar com medo da negação de Kiba, se este descobrisse que ambos eram gays.

_Sasuke says:_ Então, pra compensar por ontem... Que tal sairmos hoje? Não que eu queira me livrar do meu irmão, ele não está em casa. Saiu com uma namorada, qual era mesmo o nome dela...? Uma de cabelos azuis. Ko-alguma-coisa.

_Tenho que mandar lavar o Akamaru says: _Claro! Nossa, como você sabe sobre a vida do seu irmão xD então, vamos sair pra onde?

Sasuke sentiu o coração bater mais forte enquanto digitava a mensagem. Quando acabou, pensou em apagar, mas o seu dedo foi direto para o "enter" contra a sua vontade.

_Sasuke says: _Estava pensando... Você quer vir para a minha casa? A gente alugava uns filmes, pra compensar a falta do cinema de ontem.

_Tenho que mandar lavar o Akamaru says: _Claro! Não precisamos nem alugar, eu posso levar um dos meus filmes?

_Sasuke says: _Claro. Que horas você vem?

_Tenho que mandar lavar o Akamaru says: _Posso ir agora? Aqui em casa está um tédio... A minha mãe e a minha irmã foram fazer compras e aproveitaram para levar nossos cachorros no veterinário... Ia passar o dia sozinho.

_Sasuke says: _Certo, estou te esperando. Vou fazer uma pipoca. Tchau.

_Sasuke is off-line._

O Uchiha sorriu. Ia passar o dia inteiro com Kiba! Era simplesmente empolgante. O deixava totalmente animado. Foi preparar a pipoca, e, enquanto deixava o saquinho no microondas – você não achava que ele ia fazer de panela, certo? – ia tirando o DVD do seu quarto e colocando na sala, onde a televisão era maior.

A pipoca foi feita e ele sentou-se, esperando. Os quinze minutos que se sucederam pareceram longas horas, mas o som normalmente irritante da campainha soou como o barulho dos sinos de uma catedral para ele.

- Hey, Kiba. – Falou, abrindo a porta. Kiba entrou, sorrindo, segurando um DVD nas mãos.

- Trouxe _"O Senhor dos Anéis" _para a gente assistir. – Kiba disse, sorrindo.

- Certo. Sente-se ali. – Sasuke indicou o sofá. Kiba sentou-se e pegou um pouco da pipoca que estava numa mesinha e estendeu a caixa do DVD para Sasuke, que, quando abriu, fez uma careta.

- O que foi? – Kiba perguntou, confuso.

- ... Por que aqui dentro o CD é de _"Um amor para recordar_"?

-... Hana. Merda. – Kiba murmurou.

-

Kiba e Sasuke assistiam o filme. Nenhum queria dizer para o outro que estava achando a história bonita, até que o filme acabou. Eles ficaram calados por uns instantes, vendo os créditos finais passarem, com aquela sensação de "se eu fosse uma garota, estaria chorando sem vergonha agora. Como queria ser uma."

- Er... Legalzinho o filme, não? – Kiba começou, tentando cortar o silêncio que havia baixado sobre eles.

- Aham. – Sasuke concordou, levantando-se e tirando o CD do DVD. – Agora... O que vamos fazer?

Kiba segurou-se para não dizer o que havia passado pela sua cabeça. De que, se Sasuke fosse uma garota, ele a beijaria agora e, bem, rolaria o maior amasso naquele sofá. Ele não disse, pois, mesmo Sasuke não sendo uma garota, sentia vontade de fazer isso.

- N-não sei... – Falou o Inuzuka, o rosto corado ao perceber os pensamentos pervertidos que tomavam conta dele quando estava perto de Sasuke. O que era aquilo, afinal?! Nuca se sentiu assim perto de um homem antes e agora, quando estava perto de Sasuke, esse frio na barriga se apoderava dele.

Sasuke virou-se para ele e sorriu. Kiba corou mais ao pensar outras besteiras ao ver aquele sorriso.

- Eu sei algo para fazermos... – O moreno sussurrou. Sasuke resolveu mandar a cautela para as cucuias e se aproximou de Kiba. O Uchiha alargou o sorriso malicioso quando notou que o outro pareceu ter ficado tenso.

- O-o que?

Sasuke sorriu mais malicioso e se aproximou de Kiba, colocando a mão sobre a barriga do mesmo.

- Você não tem nem idéia...? – Sussurrou, com a voz rouca próximo ao ouvido de Kiba.

A provocação pareceu surtir efeito, pois Sasuke foi puxado pela gola da camisa por Kiba, que buscou seus lábios com avidez. Sasuke sorriu, colocou uma mão na nuca de Kiba e a outra apoiada no sofá, enquanto se sentava no colo do Inuzuka.

O Uchiha se separou e passou a língua em cima dos lábios de Kiba, para depois descer os beijos e as mordidas para o pescoço. Kiba soltava leves gemidos de vez em quando, que fazia com que os pelos de Sasuke se arrepiassem.

Não agüentando mais a ausência daqueles lábios nos seus, Kiba puxou Sasuke mais uma vez e o beijou com violência.

-

Neji estava frustrado. Ligava para a casa de Kiba e ninguém atendia. Nem na Internet o outro parecia estar. O que será que estava acontecendo? Resolveu mandar um e-mail.

**De: **Hyuuga Neji

**Para: **Inuzuka Kiba

**Assunto: **Cadê você?

Cara, você sumiu. Passei o dia ligando par a sua casa e ninguém atende e você nem entra na Internet. Estou começando a achar que você foi seqüestrado, mas, tudo bem. Vou tentar se otimista como você e não me preocupar.

Mas, assim que chegar em casa, avise, ok? Quero falar com você.

Neji.

-

**N/A: **Que peninha do Neji. E que sexy o Kiba e o Sasuke aos amassos. Sim, eu sou pervertida.

Hee-sama, espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. Sei lá, gostei dele. Teve muito SasukexKiba, mas no próximo, me aguardem, hahaha. Agora vou responder as reviews \n.n/

**Sweet Pandora: **Sério? \o/ que bom \o/ você gostou \o/ a carinha é bonitinha \o/drogada/

**momotoko: **O cap. já está aqui, senhorita/bate continência/

**Vanessa Lupin: **CULPE A HEE-SAMA POR ISSO! XD o resto está aqui... Qual é você ainda vai gostar de yaoi. Juro.

**Hiei-and-shino: **we \o/ que bom que você gostou! Mal posso esperar para ler o segundo cap. da Nicknames /olhos brilhando/ preciso saber com quem a Hina-chan vai acabar! Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap. também n.n

É isso... Tchau, tchau o/

E reviews! u.u


	3. Chapter 3

**MR. BRIGHTSIDE**

Kiba estava deitado em sua cama. Era noite e ele não conseguia dormir. Não com a lembrança dos beijos – diga-se de passagem, _quentíssimos_ – de Sasuke na sua cabeça. Ele virava de um lado para o outro, aquela cena na sua cabeça, gravada como fogo.

O pior nem era isso. O pior era ele ter gostado. Não podia negar que, quando Itachi tocou a campainha na primeira vez, sentiu ódio e não se afastou de Sasuke. Na segunda, o mesmo. Eles só se separaram na décima vez – graças aos palavrões de Itachi.

E, na hora em que se separaram, Kiba praticamente saiu correndo da casa de Sasuke, sem nem se despedir. Ele pode ouvir só uma risadinha sarcástica de Itachi.

Ah, ainda devo adicionar que, quando ele chegou a casa e foi checar seus e-mails, havia uma mensagem de Neji. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando viu que Neji estava preocupado com ele e não pode evitar um sorrisinho.

Respondeu o e-mail, e obteve outra resposta quase imediata. Neji havia o convidado para saírem um pouco. Kiba aceitou, eles marcaram para ir no dia seguinte para uma praça que havia perto do shopping.

Em todo o caso, Kiba mal fechava os olhos. Estava ansioso pelo encontro com Neji e nervoso pelo que aconteceu com Sasuke.

- Merda... – O Inuzuka murmurou, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

-

Neji sentou-se num banco da praça, ansioso. Finalmente veria Kiba, isso o deixava feliz. Não pode ficar sem sorrir ao vê-lo se aproximando. Estranhou o fato de Kiba estar com olheiras.

- Dormiu mal? – Perguntou Neji, quando Kiba se aproximou e sentou-se do lado dele. O outro só acenou a cabeça positivamente.

"_Tenho um meio de te despertar..."_, pensou Neji, maliciosamente, mas preferiu não falar nada.

- Então, o que iremos fazer? – Perguntou o Hyuuga.

- Não sei... Que tal... É, não sei mesmo! – Kiba corou um pouco, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça, em sinal de vergonha. Neji sorriu.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, aí pensamos no que fazer.

- Tudo bem. – Kiba respondeu, sorrindo e se levantando, junto com Neji. Ambos foram em direção a um pequeno restaurante que ficava no centro da praça.

- Onde você estava ontem? – Neji perguntou, quando haviam acabado de fazer seu pedido. Kiba corou e tentou pensar em uma boa desculpa.

- Eu... Bem, a H-hana... Eu e a Hana fomos... Levar o Akamaru e os outros cachorros para se banharem! – Kiba sorriu, satisfeito, do tipo "É, pensei nessa desculpa agora, mas funcionou!". Neji lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Demorou tanto assim?

- Bem, depois a Hana quis usar o computador...

-... Pensei que você tinha dois computadores em casa...

-... Mas um deles minha mãe estava usando. – Kiba respondeu, rápido, sorrindo por ter pensado em desculpas tão depressa. Neji levantou as sobrancelhas, mas preferiu ficar calado.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio meio constrangedor, até que os pratos que pediram chegaram.

- Itadakimasu. – Murmuraram ambos ao mesmo tempo, começando a comer.

Neji comia, com um certo pensamento incômodo na cabeça. Será que Kiba havia passado o dia com Sasuke? Ele apertou os hashis com um pouco mais de força, ao pensa nisso. _"Calma, Neji. Controle-se"_, pensou. Talvez fosse só paranóia sua...

Kiba comia em silêncio, só conseguindo pensar em Sasuke. Ele achava aquilo ridículo demais – como conseguia ficar pensando em seus amassos com um homem? Terminou de comer e ficou vendo Neji terminar.

- Pronto. – Falou o rapaz de olhos perolados. – Vamos... Lá em casa? Tenho alguns videogames legais. – Neji disse.

Kiba hesitou um pouco, sua experiência em casas de outros garotos não estava dando muito certo, mas acabou assentindo.

- Mas vou logo avisando que eu sou um ótimo jogador, ok? – O Inuzuka brincou. Neji sorriu.

- Veremos.

-

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama, pensando no dia anterior. Kiba havia gostado – isso era inegável. Então, por que o Inuzuka não atendia os telefonemas ou não mostrava sinal de vida? Isso o deixava irritado.

-

Kiba e Neji jogavam feito dois maníacos. Kiba notou que, estranhamente, Neji parecia ter as veias dos olhos saltadas.

- Vai, sua raposa nojenta! – Kiba gritou.

Sim, eles estavam jogando Sonic. Era na versão corrida, Kiba estava com Tails e Neji com Sonic. Eles haviam feito uma aposta, quem perdesse teria de pagar uma prenda.

- Há. – Neji murmurou, satisfeito, ao ganhar de Kiba. O outro soltou um palavrão baixinho. O Hyuuga olhou para Kiba, com ar vitorioso.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Kiba murmurou, chateado.

Neji sorriu, malicioso, andando até Kiba. O outro garoto corou e estremeceu, quando as mãos de Neji foram para debaixo da sua blusa, acariciando sua barriga.

- Eu quero que você implore... – Neji murmurou, ficando por cima de Kiba e murmurando isso em seu ouvido. Kiba se arrepiou.

- O... que você... está... fazendo? – O Inuzuka perguntou, corado. Neji sorriu mais malicioso e subiu mais a mão, agarrando os mamilos de Kiba e começando a massageá-los.

- Esperando você implorar.

Kiba gemeu.

- E-eu...

- Sim...? – Neji perguntou, levantando a blusa de Kiba e começando a beijar a barriga do mesmo, ainda massageando os mamilos.

- N-neji... – Kiba não agüentava mais.

- Pode falar.

- Por favor... – O castanho murmurou, corado. Neji sorriu, aproximou-se da boca de Kiba.

- Itadakimasu... – Murmurou, antes de capturar os lábios do outro com um beijo intenso.

-

Sasuke sentiu um embrulho no estomago e não soube o por que. Só sabia que não gostava da sensação.

-

**N/A: **Viva o Kiba uke. XD ah, foi a vez do Sasukemo sofrer, não? Adorei essa cena com o Neji xD Sim, o Neji chamou o Kiba de comida xD

Então, eu odeio essa fic, basicamente. A pior que eu já fiz. Desculpa aí, Hiei-and-shino, mas são os fatos. Obrigada a vocês que comentam dizendo que gostam, porque senão eu não escreveria, hehe.

Vamos responder as reviews?

**Lady Murder: **xD Neji é seu, mas nesse cap ele é do Kiba... xD

**Vanessa Lupin: **NÃO É MINHA CULPA TER UM NOME GIGANTE! T-T Você gostou, muah. Vou te levar para o lado yaoi da força8D

**lythos-chan: **Agora que eu acabei com a masculinidade dele mesmo xD nem eu tinha pensado nesse casal... Culpe a Hiei-and-shino xD

**xxXMari-chanXxx: **Está aqui, pessoinha! xD

**Wuahana: **Também ri imaginando isso xD nesse cap dá pena do Sasuke, né? Bom, não para mim, odeio aquele (censurado). Espero que goste desse também!

**Sweet Pandora: **we \o/ você gostou /empolgada/ então, espero que também goste desse!

**Kissus, **

**Srta. Abracadabra. **


	4. Chapter 4

MR

**MR. BRIGHTSIDE**

Kiba não sabia como deveria se sentir naquele momento, ao sentir Neji o penetrando e beijando seu pescoço. Deveria sentir prazer, e sentia. Deveria sentir um pouco de dor, e sentia. 

Mas deveria sentir que devia estar fazendo aquilo com outra pessoa? 

- Ki... ba... – Gemia Neji, extasiado. 

Uma palavra saiu da boca de Kiba em resposta. Uma palavra que não deveria ter saído. 

- Sasuke... 

- Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda! – Kiba andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. 

Depois da catástrofe (ou seja, falar o nome de Sasuke), Neji separou-se de Kiba, o olhou espantado, suspirou e saiu de dentro dele, indo em direção ao banheiro. Kiba ainda tentou "Neji...!" e recebeu um "Vá embora." como resposta. 

- Droga! – Kiba encostou-se na parede e desceu, até sentar-se no chão, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. 

Ele tinha tentado ligar para Neji, mas o Hyuuga nunca atendia. Desistiu na trigésima terceira ligação. A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era... Ligar para Sasuke. 

E foi isso que ele fez. Levantou-se, foi até o telefone e ligou para o Uchiha. 

- _Alô? _

- Sasuke... Tem um minuto?

- Pensei que você não ia mais querer me ver depois de... Bem, você sabe. – Sasuke disse, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante. Kiba corou um pouco.

- Não... Eu queria falar com você justamente sobre isso. – Falou o Inuzuka, após respirar fundo. 

- O que? – Sasuke perguntou. Kiba desceu os olhos para o refrigerante, mexendo o gelo com o canudinho. Parecia achar aquilo muito interessante. 

- Er... Bem... Eu... 

- Você?

- Eu... Eu encontrei o Neji... E nós quase... Quer dizer, nós... 

- Vocês transaram? – Sasuke perguntou, friamente. 

- Mais ou menos... – Kiba respondeu, corado – Ele saiu de mim antes de... Bem... Você sabe. 

- E daí? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Sasuke estava irritado. 

- O motivo de nós termos parado foi... Eu chamar o seu nome, não o dele. – Kiba juntou toda a coragem que tinha para proferir as outras palavras – Eu acho que gosto de você. 

Mal terminou a frase e sentiu os lábios quentes de Sasuke sobre os seus. 

**N/A: **Podem me matar. Além de ruim, o capítulo tá tosco. Mas eu estava sem criatividade para isso, como estou sem criatividade para o N/A. Perdoem-me. Ah, e agradeço a todas as reviews apoiando a fic. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me deixa feliz. 

**Hiei-and-shino: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! XD eu odiei mesmo, mas você não pode me matar, muaha. 

**Wuahana: **A partir daqui ele para de revezar xD a parte do "Itadakimasu" foi a única que eu gostei de verdade xD''

**Anjo Setsuna: **Eu tambem xD obrigada n.n

**Sweet Pandora: **Pandora-sama! Espero que você também goste deste!

**Rafa-chan: **E esse com insinuações de lemon xD'' continuei! o/ espero que goste!


	5. Chapter 5

**MR. BRIGHTSIDE **

E agora chegava o momento mais difícil de todos. O momento em que Kiba e Neji finalmente se encontrariam após o "incidente". Era o momento em que Kiba diria que realmente gostava de Sasuke, e não de Neji.

- Neji, por favor, abre a porta. – Kiba falou, tocando a campainha. A porta se abriu, mas quem estava lá era uma garota baixinha que Kiba imaginou ser Hanabi. – Er... o Neji está?

Hanabi estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. Depois de avaliar bem Kiba que, não sabia o porquê, estava suando frio, ela se virou e saiu correndo casa a dentro, gritando "nii-san!". Logo, Neji apareceu na porta. Quando identificou Kiba, fez uma careta de desgosto.

- O que é que você quer?

- Eu... eu vim para... posso entrar?

- Não.

- Ah. Bem... eu vim para pedir desculpas. E dizer que...

- Você e o Uchiha estão juntos, eu já sei. Pode ir embora agora?

- Olha só, - Kiba estressou-se – Não fique agindo assim, todo friamente. Duvido que você realmente gostasse de mim e...

- Neji, quem é? – Ouviu uma voz masculina. Kiba franziu o cenho. Neji deu um sorriso.

- É o Kiba, Naruto. Não se preocupe, já eu volto.

- Cara. Sua prima está aí.

O sorriso de Neji se alargou.

- Nós estamos jogando Sonic.

Kiba arregalou os olhos por uns instantes depois sorriu satisfeito.

- Boa sorte para você. – O Inuzuka disse, antes de dar meia volta em direção ao elevador.

--

Kiba foi até a casa de Sasuke.

- Como foi lá? – O Uchiha perguntou, ao abrir a porta.

- Normal. – Kiba deu de ombros. – Ele já estava em outra.

- Ah. Que bom. Quem...?

- Você não conhece. – Kiba cortou logo. – Mas estou satisfeito que todos tenham saído felizes dessa história.

Sasuke abraçou Kiba pela cintura.

- É por isso que eu gosto de você. Sempre vê o lado otimista de tudo.

--

**N/A: **Um final medíocre para uma fic medíocre, ohyeah. Eu só queria pedir que ninguém me julgasse por essa fic XD Ainda tem mais 81 – até agora – que vocês podem ler. Aí sim, depois de ler uma dessas outras fics, podem julgar minha escrita. Mas não por essa, por favor. Nunca por essa. Ademais, agradeço as reviews, pessoal XD Vocês são uma motivação, sério. É isso. Tchau o/


End file.
